A biobank is planned to assist with the scientific needs of research projects funded under the National Cancer Institute Cancer MoonshotSM Program. This will assist with the research needs of new initiatives developed under the Blue Ribbon Panel recommendations and include creation of a translational science network devoted exclusively to immunotherapy and to develop ways to overcome resistance to therapy. The biobank will acquire and perform quality control and distribution of clinically-annotated pre- and post-treatment tumor and blood biospecimens from a broad range of adult and young adult patients with both solid tumors and hematologic malignancies. The biobank will focus on patients receiving standard of care systemic therapy, including immunotherapy, or radiation therapy. Special emphasis will be made to obtain longitudinal samples that represent the disease state at diagnosis, during treatment and when clinical resistance to therapeutic treatment becomes apparent. Special emphasis will also be made to develop a cohort of such biospecimens that represent the racial, cultural, and socioeconomic diversity of the U.S. The biobank will have the capacity to perform molecular characterization studies and provide biospecimens that can be used to develop patient derived cancer models. Patients participating in the Cancer Moonshot Biobank may have the opportunity to have the results of molecular tumor characterization assays returned to their physician to help guide their cancer care.